Flagrant délit
by Glasgow
Summary: Maria Hill est le témoin involontaire d'un secret jusque-là bien gardé. Steve/Tony


Ayant beaucoup apprécié le personnage de Maria Hill dans le film, ce qui tient du miracle si vous voulez mon avis parce que la plupart du temps j'ai du mal avec les personnages féminins que je trouve trop souvent caricaturales, j'ai eu envie de lui consacrer un petit OS. Enfin, pas qu'à elle, puisque fidèle à moi-même j'ai rajouté une touche de Steve/Tony XD

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Maria venait de quitter la salle de communication et se dirigeait vers ses quartiers d'un pas léger. Elle était heureuse. Certes son travail lui prenait énormément de temps, l'avait peu à peu coupée de tous ses amis, sa famille même, pourtant elle adorait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se savait utile, avait la confiance absolue de Fury, chose rarissime au vu de la personnalité méfiante du leader du SHIELD et d'autant plus précieuse étant donné son respect sans borne pour l'homme. Elle appréciait ses collègues, en particulier l'un d'entre eux dont elle pouvait, en y réfléchissant bien, s'avouer amoureuse. Et même le fait de savoir qu'il ne se passerait pourtant rien entre Coulson et elle ne la frustrait pas vraiment, le côtoyer au quotidien lui apportait déjà tant. De la même manière fréquenter ces supers-héros, malgré leurs prises de bec et autre manque de motivation parfois, était sacrément enrichissant. Comme elle était loin la jeune fille timide qui n'adressait la parole à personne sauf en cas d'absolu nécessité et qui se perdait derrière son écran d'ordinateur à longueur de journée, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Même cette semaine faite de réunions diverses ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Stark avait râlé, Thor aussi. Banner et Rogers comme à leur habitude prenaient les choses avec bonne humeur. Barton et Romanoff eux ne se plaignaient pas, ce n'était pas leur job. Mais tous semblaient s'ennuyer, assis à la table de conférence des heures durant. Même Coulson ne semblait apprécier que moyennement l'exercice. Maria en revanche se sentait autant dans son élément que lors d'une mission quelconque. Et puis c'était l'occasion de se familiariser avec la toute nouvelle base secrète du SHIELD. Dégager des fonds pour sa construction n'avait pas été aisé, plus personne ne semblant croire dans le projet Avengers depuis la destruction d'une bonne partie de Manhattan. Fury avait eu le plus grand mal à rappeler à qui de droit que sans l'intervention des héros c'est bien plus que l'île qui aurait eu à en souffrir. Tous étaient sur la sellette mais bénéficiant pour l'instant d'un répit dont la jeune femme savait profiter avec intelligence.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle réalisa soudain qu'elle s'était égarée. Si elle était effectivement dans la section des quartiers du personnel, sa propre chambre n'était pas située ici. Elle fit donc demi-tour, s'amusant de sa propre étourderie et finit par retrouver en quelques instants le couloir dans lequel elle était censée se rendre. Mais au détour de ce même couloir elle se figea subitement.

Là, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, appuyés contre un mur, Stark et Rogers s'embrassaient. Et un sacré baiser encore ! Tout à fait le genre de ceux que se donneraient deux amants fougueux en introduction à quelques préliminaires des plus excitants. Reculant de quelques pas afin de disparaître dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter – quoi qu'occupés comme ils l'étaient les deux hommes n'avaient que peu de risque de s'apercevoir de sa présence – Maria s'immobilisa en souriant. Stark et Rogers ! Iron Man et Captain America ! Incroyable ! Stark le coureur de jupon et le prude Rogers… Décidément, elle ne parvenait à y croire. Jetant un coup d'œil en arrière comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'elle avait vu dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter, elle ne put que constater qu'il n'y avait aucun doute possible. En effet, ils étaient toujours là, toujours à s'embrasser avec la même intensité. Seules leurs mains avaient changé de place et se promenaient maintenant avec avidité sur leurs corps joints. C'est que ça devenait chaud ! S'écartant à nouveau, l'agent s'adossa au mur, la respiration un peu haletante. Mieux valait qu'elle s'en aille avant qu'ils n'aient la bonne idée de passer par là pour gagner la chambre de l'un ou l'autre – parce que nul doute qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer la nuit ensemble – ou pire encore qu'ils ne se contentent tout bonnement de s'envoyer en l'air ici même, mais elle se sentait incapable de bouger, comme si une force insidieuse l'obligeait à rester ici, à écouter les gémissements de plaisir qu'ils poussaient et le bruit des vêtements froissés sous les caresses qui avaient quelques chose de brutales. En fait, tout cet amour dont elle était le témoin la troublait. Depuis plusieurs années elle avait fait passer ses envies de femme au second plan et en éprouvait de la frustration pour la toute première fois.

Pourtant bien vite l'agent en elle reprit le dessus et elle s'interrogea sur la marche à suivre. Fury avait insisté à plus d'une reprise qu'il était contre une quelconque liaison entre membre de personnel, la raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours tu son attirance pour Coulson. Etait-elle celle qui dénoncerait ce couple par respect pour son patron ? Non, certainement pas ! Et il ne lui fallut que quelques maigres secondes pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Après tout les deux hommes étaient adultes, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qui leur chantait, tant que cela n'interférait par sur leur travail, ce qui était bien le cas. Elle ne voulait certainement pas être celle qui les priverait de ce bonheur qui semblait être le leur.

Et puis ça la changeait agréablement de savoir quelque chose que tous ignoraient. Elle n'en ferait jamais rien mais appréciait tel un jeu ce détail. La simple idée de pouvoir s'amuser de quelques sous-entendus lorsqu'ils seraient tous réunis la réjouissait tout particulièrement. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet, nul autre membre de l'équipe n'avait encore eu vent de l'existence de cette relation. Elle avait une foule d'indices qui le prouvait. Ainsi Thor avait proposé plus d'une fois récemment à Tony de lui servir de copilote pour sortir draguer entre célibataire – sa rupture récente avec le docteur Foster ne réussissait décidément pas au dieu. Natasha pour sa part prenait un malin plaisir à faire les yeux doux au milliardaire. Pas sûr qu'elle s'y adonne encore si elle avait appris la vérité étant donné le respect qu'elle avait pour Rogers. Banner de son côté passait énormément de temps à tenter d'intéresser Steve à l'amour. Quelle perte de temps pour le bon docteur manifestement. Quant à Barton il avait initié au sein de la base un pari dont le vainqueur serait celui qui parviendrait à démontrer que Rogers était toujours vierge. Ce qu'il n'était plus depuis un moment à en croire les caresses entreprenantes, dont il était l'instigateur, auxquelles venaient d'assister Maria. Décidément, tout ce beau monde s'était planté en beauté.

« Je t'aime. »

Quoi qu'ils furent à peine murmurés par Stark, Maria n'eut aucun mal à entendre ces trois petits mots qui jusqu'à il y a peu lui auraient paru incongrus dans la bouche du milliardaire. Mais justement, si lui-même était capable de sentiments… La jeune femme se décida enfin à agir. Au diable sa réserve, au diable Fury et ses règles stupides ! Et puisque les deux hommes lui barraient de toute façon le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre elle n'avait plus la moindre excuse… Les yeux pétillants, ne se sentant même pas nerveuse le moins du monde, elle rebroussa chemin d'une démarche volontaire pour se rendre jusqu'aux quartiers de Coulson.

A quelques mètres de l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter, Steve s'écarta légèrement de Tony.

« Quoi bébé ? grogna celui-ci.

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas seuls. J'aie entendu du bruit. »

Le brun haussa les épaules en attirant le visage de son homme à lui.

« Il n'y a personne Steve. Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit alors crois-moi, nous sommes seuls. A présent embrasse-moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien. »

Rogers sourit en approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Comment résister à un tel ordre ?

**THE END.**


End file.
